Go Earth GO!
by kryru
Summary: A story about Ailsa And Justine. Two girls trying to make a name for them selfes. But being a pirate has its down sides. Set before and during season 1. Pairings SineddXOc slight ThranXOc and RocketXOc.


( Phew. no idea what im doing) Galactik Football belongs to Jetix.

* * *

Ailsa stood in Sunny Blackbones's office, her long ginger/brown hair loosely hanging around her shoulders. She had been standing for at least an hour now, not communicating with the pirates, although they had her best interests in mind. Ailsa had been sold and tested on many times in her life so she didn't see the pirates as her saviours, just more adults that wanted to test her. Her pale skin had a few dark red and purple marks where obvious needle injections and places where she had been strapped down was evident.

"Listen Kid, Were not going to hurt you..." Corso said looking at her from his chair. He rubbed his neck and sighed once again as the only reaction he got was a glance.

There was a Small bleep and then the door opened , Sunny walking in accompanied by three people , a woman , a man and what looked like there daughter . The Mother walked over to Ailsa and knelt down and looked at her then walked over to Sunny and Corso . Ailsa looked up at the girl who was with them, she looked about the same age as Ailsa, fourteen.

The girls name was Justine, she wore a black hat that hid her face ,her hair was a light brown and down to her waist "... So you're the girl who was taken from Technoid. "Justine said then smiled " I'm Justine ."

Ailsa looked at Justine then shivered "I'm Ailsa. "

All the Pirates in the room turned around and looked at the two.

Nearly two years passed and Justine and Ailsa were best friends, Ailsa has kept her past a secret but she was happy.

"Quickly pass it here Justine!" Ailsa shouted as they ran down the street, they were carrying a small package that they had just picked up from one of Sunny's Clients.

Ailsa threw the package and Justine grabbed it and continued running, Justine at that moment clicked a small device on her arm and she started to go in-visible, "meet you back at the ship. Don't be late. Or we'll have to leave without you. "

Ailsa knew this; she was still being chased by the two guards. She decided she needed to loose them quickly, but Akillian was small and there weren't many places to hide. Ailsa saw the "planet Akillian restaurant "and quickly made her way through the small crowd and towards the bar .

"Watch where your going!" a young boy with bluish black hair said as Ailsa pushed past him .

"What was that all about Micro-Ice?" A boy with red hair asked looking at Micro-ice then towards Ailsa who was now at the bar asking where the bathrooms were. "Who's that girl?"

"I dunno, D'Jok, she was sure in a hurry though..." Micro-Ice sighed "It gets so boring around here sometimes ...Hey who are they?"

Ailsa's Chasers entered the bar and looked around Ailsa was now in the women's toilets hiding out .She had no idea how to get out of here now , she wondered what would happen if she just handed herself in , but she didn't like the idea of being locked up again .

"Have you seen a girl run in here, she has long brownish ginger hair she was carrying a package and she was wearing a long blue jacket?" the man asked Mana-Ice.

Maya was about to answer yes when Micro-Ice stepped in "She ran out the back door sir!"

The man nodded and they left.

D'Jok looked at Micro-Ice "Why did you do that, we did see that girl!"

Micro-Ice looked towards the Women's toilet "Because a girl that pretty cant be a bad person."

Ailsa hid in the cubical for five minuets holding onto the small grey package, she was going to be late but that was fine they would come back for her and the parcel eventually now she just had to keep hidden. She took off her jacket and then tied her hair up neatly, put her hood over her face then walked out the bathroom. She noticed Mico-Ice and D'Jok looking at her and she quickly made for the door, but at that moment Thran and Ahito walked in and Ailsa Bumped into Ahito and fell backwards.

"Oh sorry about that..." Ahito said in his husky quiet voice then extended a hand towards her "here ..."

Ailsa looked at him and then his hand , she got up without his help and then looked at Micro-Ice who was now shouting towards her " Heey!" he waved a little , " Grab that girl."

Ailsa flinched as Thran did so , she then quickly struggled making Thran let go , She jumped through the air and landed a few feet away from them , her legs were still numb from running through the snow . She let out a small cough and looked at them "Did a man pass through here looking for a girl with long ginger hair and carrying a package?"

"Y-yeah!" Micro-Ice said speaking up " I told him she left through the back door , why was he chasing you?"

"Micro-Ice!" D'Jok said shaking his head "You can't just ask her that!"

"Why not? " he said shrugging then looking at Ailsa , " Anyway .. What's your name, I'm Micro ice."

"Micro-ice? " Ailsa echoed "I'll call you Micro for short " she chuckled then looked at Thran " Sorry .. i don't like people grabbing me."

The group got a table and Ailsa joined them , Ailsa sitting in-between Ahito and Micro-Ice . Ailsa Ordered a hot drink and then took down her hood and sighed " Ahh my legs are numb ! its so cold on this planet !"

The group looked at her "Your not from Akillian?!" they all almost said at the same time . Apart from Ahito who was snoozing.

"...No..." She smiled and looked at each one of them "Actually this is my first day on this planet ..." she watched as Mana-Ice brought her Hot Chocolate, " Thanks.." she said taking the cup and just holding it for a second letting the warmth of the drink heat her hands up a bit . "This smells great."

"Your first Day here and you're getting chased?" Thran asked looking worried "Why?"

Ailsa Chuckled then took a drink sitting peacefully till her ear piece crackled "OI! Ailsa what do you think you're doing!? We have to come back later now... and you're stuck on that planet!"

Ailsa looked around then touched the small ear piece lightly "I'm in company right now Justine ... Ill be safe I promise."

Justine was silent for a second she was sitting in the pirate ship driving away from the planet, she didn't like leaving her friend behind and she didn't like the idea of Ailsa being alone with her chasers anywhere to be thought.

"Ok Ailsa, Well pick you up in three days. You have to go alone for them. See you at the pick up spot." Justine said then switched off the head piece.

When Ailsa finally looked back at the group they were all in there own little conversations apart from Ahito who was awake and looking at Ailsa strangely. Ailsa smiled slightly and got up "Excuse me.. i have to find somewhere to stay tonight .."

The group looked at her and she chuckled slightly, her green eyes darting from them to the doors, she knew it was cold outside and but she needed to find somewhere to stay. She couldn't annoy these people anymore. "Is there a lodge or something where I can stay?" she asked after getting let out from the table and paying her small bill.

Micro Ice was first to stand up and recommend a place .He even offered to show her the way.

"Thank you Micro-Ice." Ailsa said chuckling slightly, putting her jacket on.

When Micro Ice and Ailsa reached the hotel Ailsa checks it out, it looked safe enough and affordable. "Thanks for all your help Micro-Ice. "Ailsa said softly sparking a small smile across the boys face.

" No Problem Ailsa ! " he said laughing then taking out a small pad of paper and pen and scribbled something down quickly " Here.." he said finally handing the paper over to her , " Its My Address and Phone number... Ya' know just in case you want to hang out again?"

Ailsa smiled and nodded "Sounds like fun..?"

Ailsa checked her self in and lay down on her bed letting out a large sigh, how she enjoyed the feeling of a soft bed. Her phone bleeped and Justine was on the line "Ailsa...I can't stay on the line long... But it's dangerous to be alo-"

The door suddenly began to rattle and then it fell to the floor two Technoid marched into the room demanding Ailsa give herself up. She grabbed the package and ran towards the window. It seemed as time froze as Ailsa opened the window and then launched herself out the window, the 2 story drop looking more like an eternity, But eventually Ailsa Landed and rolled down the hill a little before quickly getting up and stumbling away.

Ailsa eventually finds her self stumbling down the streets of Akillian alone and freezing, her mind races for a solution. Then it came to her, Micro-Ice! She peeled open the paper and tried to peer at the address while shivering. Looking around Ailsa eventually quickly got her way to Micro-Ices door, chapping a few times Ailsa began to feel her fingers numbing up around the package. "H-hello?" A woman with short hair said uneasily until she could actually make out Ailsas look. "Oh it's you. Ai-..Ailsa? "She guessed.

"Yes. I-Is Mic-c-cro-Ice home?" Ailsa chattered feeling the warmth of Mana-Ice's home it her face.

Mana-Ice shook her head and looked at Ailsa "He's at D'joks for the night...Come on in."she said quickly then pulling the door closed behind her .

Ailsa told Mana about her little hotel ordeal, leaving out some info about Technoid and why she was being targeted. , Mana took pity on Ailsa and allowed her to stay the night in her home. Ailsa had to sleep in Micro-Ices room but she didn't mind she just wanted to sleep. She safely tucked the package under the pillow and fell into a cosy sleep.

"Umm... "Micro-Ice looked at Ailsa who was cuddled up next to his pillow in his bed.

His mum had warned him that Ailsa would be in the room but Micro-Ice wasn't sure how to act now, his mum passed him a tray of food to wake Ailsa up with. "She may be hungry..." Mana-Ice nodded," And it's always nice to wake up to food."

Ailsa's eyes fluttered open and she took a quick breath in sitting up suddenly, she looked at Micro-Ice then bowed her head a little "I.. Hello again..." she said trying to be polite.

Micro-Ice laughed a little and handed her the tray, he watched Ailsa look at him in suprise and then thank him. HE smiled again and then looked at his room which was fairly messy.

"Sorry about the mess Ailsa. I didn't think I'd have guests over, especially not a girl... "He said then smiled, "How's the food? My mums a pretty good cook."

Ailsa smiled and took another bite of her breakfast, Bacon eggs and toast, it was a fry up heaven.

After a brief apology Ailsa explains what her situation is ," Micro-Ice.. I need to keep this package away from a certain group.. Im sorry its caused you and the people here so much bother..." she apologized .

" No no , its ok ! Its caused no trouble..." he laughed " Comeon .. why don't you get ready and you can hang out with me and D'Jok today?"

Ailsa smiled her moss green eyes warming to his kindness " I'd like that ."

Ailsa remembered what Justine had said , " it was dangerous to be alone. "

When Micro-Ice and Ailsa got to the planet Akillian restaurant, things were lively, Ahito , Thran , D-Jok and a guy with dark black hair were all sitting round a table. The boy with the dark hair stands up and a few small insults are thrown across the table to D'Jok , D'Jok looked as if he was about to punch the guy so Ailsa cooly stepped in and made eye contact with the dark haired boy

"Hi there.. I'm Ailsa." She said quickly taking his hand and shaking it , "I see there's some Conflict going on?"

He stepped back and looked at her a little confused " Watch it ," he said his wobbly voice sounding annoyed "You don't even know what's going on ."

He looked at her then smirked "I'm Sinedd I'm going to be a star footballer some day.. better than these clowns anyway.." he said pointing at D'Jok and the group .

Ailsa laughed a little and looked at Sinedd carefully, he looked away seeming a bit embarrassed, " I like football too.."

"You..!" he spat , " You're just a girl ..."Sinedd said looking a bit taken back .

Eventually Thran walked over to Ailsa and took her arm with his hand "Come on back to the table? We're all about to order."

Ailsa nodded and waved goodbye to Sinedd " See ya "

* * *

my first Gf football chaper story attempt. I dont even know...

Please tell me what you HONESTLY think.


End file.
